1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to system elements for the remote monitoring of an electrical grid. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to utility equipment for connection to an element, such as, for example, a transformer, of a system for remote monitoring of an electrical grid that allows a utility company to have real-time visibility into its electrical grid, and a wireless high-speed data communications network using a variety of desired protocols, without the change of the utility equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring electrical utility equipment are typically required to conform to certain mechanical and electrical requirements. Thus, the systems in the background art are built to support particular protocols and standards within the mechanical and electrical requirements.
A system according to the background art may provide an antenna to transmit or receive data about an operation of the system. However, an antenna-equipped system that must be maintained outdoors, as electrical utility equipment-monitoring systems, has the antenna exposed to outside elements, while the remainder of the system is enclosed in a housing that protects the system from weather, contamination, and external interference. Housings of the background art need to provide adequate protection for the system, but must also permit useful functioning of the antennas.
There exists a need for a system that overcomes the design difficulties of prior art systems.